DISMISSED
by Ivine
Summary: Kennt ihr DISMISSED bei MTV? Diesmal: Minerva und zwei sehr unterschiedliche Herren g jetzt ganz!
1. Dismissed die erste!

Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum gehört J.K Rowling, Dismissed gehört MTV. Ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent mit dieser Story.  
  
Story: Ihr kennt doch sicher DISMISSED auf MTV? Dann wisst ihr ja worum es geht...  
  
DISMISSED oder ERSTENS KOMMT ES ANDERS UND ZWEITENS, ALS MAN DENKT  
  
**Szene 1: Die Vorstellung***  
  
Hermine: Hi, ich bin Hermine, 16 Jahre alt und Schülerin auf Hogwarts   
(Man sieht Herm in der Bibliothek an einem der Tische)  
Meine Freunde beschreiben mich als intelligent, interessant und ehrlich....Heute habe ich ein Date mit zwei attraktiven Jungs und am Ende wird einer von ihnen DISMISSED!  
  
Draco: Hey, ich bin Draco, 17 und Schüler auf Hogwarts. Ich habe heute ein heißes Date und ich sage euch auch, warum ich gewinnen werde...ich bin cool, attraktiv und absolut unwiderstehlich...  
  
Harry: Hallo, ich bin Harry, 16 Jahre alt und gehe ebenfalls auf Howarts zur Schule. Ich bin mal gespannt auf meinen Konkurrenten.  
  
**Szene 2: Die erste Begegnung**  
  
(Draco wartet in der Winkelgasse vor dem Eissalon, Harry schlendert her und gibt ihm die Hand)  
  
Harry: Hi, ich bin Harry.  
Draco: Draco.  
  
(Während die beiden warten wird Harrys Stimme eingespielt: „Oh Gott, so ein Schnösel! Aber er ist extrem heiß!" danach Draco: „Dieser Junge hat keine Chance gegen mich, er ist viel zu nett...aber nicht unattraktiv....")  
  
(Hermine kommt endlich zu den beiden hin, sie umarmt beide und stellt sich vor)  
  
**Szene 3: Harrys Date**  
  
(Die drei schlendern durch die Winkelgasse, Hermines Stimme wird eingeblendet: „Beide sind echt zum Anbeißen, ich weiß gar nicht, für wen ich mich entscheiden soll.")  
  
(Sie betreten einen Scherzartikelladen)  
  
Hermine: Wessen Idee war denn das?   
Draco: Harrys natürlich.   
Harry: Was habt ihr denn, wird bestimmt lustig. (nimmt ein Faß von „Tinas tolle Tinte" aus dem Regal und spritzt die beiden damit voll)  
(Hermine kreischt auf)  
Harry: (lacht) Keine Angst, das ist doch nur Scherztinte...  
(Draco und Hermine lachen gezwungen mit und beruhigen sich erst wieder, als die Tinte verschwindet)  
(Während sie die anderen Sachen ansehen, wird Dracos Stimme eingespielt: „Damit ist er aus dem Rennen, wie kann man nur so gut aussehen *schmacht* und so kindisch sein?" Danach Hermine: „Das hat Harry sicher keine Pluspunkte eingebracht!")  
(Es wird langsam dunkel)  
Draco: Jetzt wird es aber Zeit für meinen Teil des Dates...lasst uns von hier verschwinden.   
  
**Szene 4: Dracos Date**  
  
(Alle drei sind umgezogen und betreten einen kleinen Club)  
  
Hermine: Wow!   
Draco: Ich habe eine kleine Ecke hier für uns reserviert....  
(Eine Ecke ist mit vielen Kissen ausgelegt und ein kleines Buffet aufgebaut)   
(Harrys Stimme: „Er ist ja so romantisch...")  
(Sie setzen sich alle und unterhalten sich, bis...)  
Draco: Es ist ja sehr schön zu dritt, aber ich glaube du brauchst jetzt dein Time-Out! (hält Hermine die rote Time-Out-Karte hin)  
Hermine: Aber...  
Harry: Kein Aber, du kennst die Regeln! Und wo wir gerade dabei sind (hält ihr ebenfalls die Time-Out-Karte hin)  
Hermine: (genervt) Ich bin ja schon weg!   
  
Draco: Endlich sind wir allein! (wirft Harry seinen Spezial-Schlafzimmerblick zu und knutscht ihn ab)  
  
(Hermine in Einblendung: „MTV, das ist gegen die Regeln! Sie sollen nicht mir ihre Time-Out-Karte geben, sondern dem andern! Ich will mein Date haben! (kreischt schon fast) Aber zwischen den beiden passiert eh nichts...")  
  
40 Minuten und einen laaaaaaaangen Kuss später:  
  
Hermine: Das Time-out ist vorbei! Habt ihr mich vermisst? (als sie die beiden engumschlugen sieht) Wohl eher nicht....(zwängt sich zwischen die zwei)  
  
  
**Szene 5: The Dismissal**  
(Draco, Hermine und Harry stehen beim DJ, Drac nimmt Herm da Miko aus der Hand)  
  
Draco: Erstmal wollt ich sagen, dass wir einen echt tollen Tag zusammen hatten. Harry, du warst zwar erst ein bißchen kindisch, aber im Laufe des Abends bist du immer netter geworden....Hermine, du bist echt n tolles Mädchen (Hermine lächelt)...aber ich jetzt müssen wir eine Entscheidung treffen und ich muss leider sagen...Hermine, du bist dimissed! (umarmt sie) tut mir leid.   
  
*knutscht Harry ab*   
  
Hermine: (Vor dem Club) Na und? Macht mir im Prinzip nichts aus, sie waren beide sowieso bescheuert, ich wollte nur mit einem von ihnen ins Bett. MTV ich will jetzt endlich ein ichtiges Date, kapiert? Aber flott!   
  
(Bei Harry und Draco)  
  
(Sie knutschen noch immer)  
  
Kameramann: Wie wärs mit einem abschließenden Kommentar?  
  
(Keine Reaktion)  
  
Kameramann: HALLO! EIN ABSCHLIESSENDEN KOMMENTAR BITTE!!  
  
Draco: Gehn wir zu dir? Bei mir ist nicht aufgeräumt...  
Harry: Ok. (nickt)  
  
(Die beiden verschwinden Hand in Hand in Richtung Hogwarts)  
  
ENDE 


	2. Dismissed die zweite 2!

Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum gehört J.K Rowling, Dismissed gehört MTV. Ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent mit dieser Story.  
  
Story: Ihr kennt doch sicher DISMISSED auf MTV? Dann wisst ihr ja worum es geht...  
  
Danke für die netten Reviews, hab mich echt gefreut...:-)  
  
Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten beim hochladen, sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.  
  
DISMISSED oder ERSTENS KOMMT ES ANDERS UND ZWEITENS, ALS MAN DENKT  
  
~ Szene 1: Die Vorstellung ~  
  
Minerva: Halli, hallo, ich bin Minerva, mein Alter verrat ich nicht, danach fragt man Frauen nicht....na ja, jedenfalls bin ich Lehrerin an einer Schule für Zauberer....ich mag gern Männer mit Stil, die gut aussehen und mit denen man sich vernünftig unterhalten kann.  
  
Lockhart: (winkt in die Kamera) Mein Name ist Gilderoy Lockhart, Zauberer im Orden der Merlin [...] und zu guter letzt 5-maliger Gewinner des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preis der Hexenwoche.   
  
Voldie: Ich bin Voldemort, von Beruf angehender Weltherrscher und schwarzer Magier. Ich werde sicher nicht dismissed, dafür wer ich schon sorgen.....(grinst fies)  
  
~ Szene 2: Die erste Begegnung ~  
  
(Lockhart trifft auf Voldie und klopft ihm auf die Schulter)  
  
Lockhart: Morgen Kumpel *zwinker*  
Voldie: (zischt) Fass mich nicht an! Und ich bin nicht dein Kumpel!  
Lockhart: Schon gut, cool down Kumpel..  
Voldie: Zum letzten Mal, ICH. BIN. NICHT. DEIN. KUMPEL!!!!!!!   
Lockhart: Gut, Kumpel.  
  
(Voldie kann sich gerade noch davon abhalten Lockhart zu erwürgen, als Minerva auf der Straße auftaucht)  
  
(Lockhart lächelt sein preisgekröntes Lächeln und sogar Voldie gibt sich Mühe nett zu sein.)  
  
(im Hintergrund, Lockhart: Der Gute hat ein bißchen zuviel Temperament....er hat nicht die leiseste Chance....)  
  
Minerva: Nun, Gilderoy, was ist dein Date?  
Lockhart: Wir besuchen einen Schönheitsalon....und wenn ich das so sehe habt ihr das auch beide nötig.  
  
~ Szene 3: Lockhart's Date ~  
  
(Die drei gehen zusammen in den Schönheitssalon. Minerva: „Gilderoy ist ganz schön eingebildet und diese Bemerkung.... ")  
  
(Nach dem Besuch einer Sauna...)  
  
Lockhart: Hier, ich hab was für dich, Voldie...(hält ihm die Time-Out-Karte hin). Und darf ich dir noch nen Rat geben? Tu was gegen deine schlechte Haut....  
Voldie: (nimmt grummelnd die Karte) Schnösel....  
  
(Minerva und Lockhart gehen in den Massageraum)  
  
Lockhart: Hier können wir uns endlich mal besser kennenlernen. Leg dich hin, ich werde dich massieren...  
Minerva: Du kannst massieren? (legt sich verwundert auf den Tisch oder was auch immer...)  
Lockhart: Ich habe da neulich einen wunderbaren Zauber entdeckt.   
Minerva: Dann leg mal los. (entspannt sich)  
(Lockhart murmelt einen Zauberspruch und zeigt auf Minerva, doch dieser schießt -anstatt sie zu massieren - einen heißen Wasserstrahl auf Minerva!)  
  
(Minerva schreit auf)  
  
Lockhart: Oops....  
  
(Voldie hört Minervas Geschrei und stürmt in den Raum)  
  
Lockhart: Hey, dein Time - Out ist noch nicht vorbei!   
Voldie: Halt die Klappe, du Stümper! (wütend)  
  
(Voldie bringt mit einer einzigen Bewegung den Zauberstab dazu aufzuhören und heilt im selben Atemzug Minervas Verbrennungen)  
(Minerva: „Das war wirklich beeindruckend! Aber er ist doch sehr unbeherrscht" Lockhart: „Alter Angeber! Das hätte ich natürlich selbst genauso gekonnt!")  
  
Minerva: Hauen wir ab von hier!   
Voldie: Mein Date wird dir sicher gefallen..los wir müssen den Portschlüssel noch erwischen..und zieht das auf (hält den beiden ein schwarzes Bündel hin.)  
  
~ Szene 4: Voldie's Date ~  
  
(Mit Hilfe eines alten Schuhs gelangen die drei auf einen alten Friedhof. Einige schwarzvermummte Leute stehen rum und jubeln, als sie ihren Meister erblicken.)  
  
Voldie: Ist es nicht toll hier?  
Minerva: Ja..sehr...äh...außergewöhnlich.  
Lockhart: (schluckt)   
  
(Während die drei zu den anderen gehen: Lockhart: „Schrecklich ungemütlich ist es hier...und ein bißchen unheimlich" Minerva: „Mir ist die Sache nicht ganz geheuer, aber es gibt sicher eine gute Erklärung für das hier.Hoffentlich...")  
  
Voldie: Hier, dein Time-Out! Wir müssen mal alleine sein. Komm Minerva! (nimmt ihre Hand und führt sie auf einen Hügel)  
(Minerva: „Das Time-Out war mehr als lahm! Wir hatten uns nichts zu sagen." Voldie: „Das Time-Out war spitze, ich bin siegessicher!")  
  
Lockhart: (tippt Voldie nervös auf die Schulter) Sind wir hier wirklich richtig Waldie?  
Voldie: Ich glaub ich spinne! WALDIE?! Willst du mich beleidigen? Dafür wist du büßen! AVADA KE....oh...ich wollte doch nett sein, sorry Gilderoy...(knirscht mit den Zähnen)  
  
~ Szene 5: The Dismissal ~  
  
Minerva: (nervös) Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen....Gilderoy, dein Date war eigentlich ganz nett, aber du hast ein bißchen viel von dir selber geredet...und Voldie, auch dein Date war sehr...interessant. Leider bist du etwas unbeherrscht. Beide Time-Outs waren ohne Zweifel einfach schrecklich, aber trotzdem...Voldie, du bist DISMISSED!!  
  
Voldie: WAS? Jetzt ist aber Schluß mit lustig! Ich wollte gewinnen und ich werde gewinnen! (zieht seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf den völlig überraschten Lockhart) Avada Kedavra!   
  
(Lockhart fällt tot zu Boden)  
  
Minerva: (erschrickt, ihre Stimme zittert leicht) Naja, eigentlich mochte ich ja schon immer temperamentvolle Männer...(zuckt mit den Schulten und steigt mit einem großen Schritt über Lockharts Körper) Du bist der Gewinner Voldie!  
  
(Unten wird ein kleiner Splitscreen eingeblendet: Voldie: (grinst) „Ich wusste ja gleich, dass sie meinem Charme einfach nicht widerstehen kann....") 


	3. Dismissed die dritte! 12

Disclaimer: Das HP-Universum gehört J.K Rowling, Dismissed gehört MTV. Ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent mit dieser Story.  
  
Story: Ihr kennt doch sicher DISMISSED auf MTV? Dann wisst ihr ja worum es geht...  
  
Es geht weiter....in den nächsten zwei Kapiteln dreht sich alles um vier sehr bekannte Brüder...*g*  
  
DISMISSED oder ERSTENS KOMMT ES ANDERS UND ZWEITENS, ALS MAN DENKT  
  
~ Szene 1: Die Vorstellung ~  
  
Lavender: Hey ihr da draußen! Ich bin Lavender, 16 und geh noch zur Schule....Ich will die beiden Brüder nicht verfeinden, aber es kann eben nur einer gewinnen...  
  
Percy: Seid gegrüßt! Ich liebe dich VIVA! (der Regisseur: „MTV, du Trottel!") VIVA, MTV, ist doch alles dasselbe! Na ja, jedenfalls arbeite ich im Zaubereiministerium und.... (der Regisseur: „Mach mal hinne, dein Bruder will auch noch!") Schon gut...also, ich habe heute ein Date und ich werde natürlich gewinnen! Tut mir leid Brüderchen, aber die Frauen stehen nun mal auf gebildete Männer....  
  
Ron: Hi, ich bin Ron. Und Percy, ich sag dir eins: Ich werde dich natürlich besiegen!  
  
~ Szene 2: Die erste Begegnung ~  
  
Percy: Guten Morgen Bruderherz! Wie geht es dir? Hast du gut geschlafen?  
Ron: Lass das Gesülze!  
Percy: Wenn du weiterhin so freundlich bist, wirst du nie gewinnen.  
  
(Lavender taucht auf. Percy hält ihr eine Rose hin.)  
  
(Ron: „Gott wie kitschig!" Lavender: „Das mit der Rose war einfach süß!")  
  
Lavender: Nun, wohin werden wir gehen, Percy?   
Percy: Wir werden die alte Universitätsbibliothek besuchen....  
  
(Ron: „Auf sowas kann auch nur Percy kommen!! *augenverdreh*")  
  
~ Szene 3: Percys Date ~  
  
Percy: Diese Bibliothek gibt es schon seit ein paar hundert Jahren *schwafel...schwafel* *blablabla*  
Lavender: Was du nicht alles weißt Percy!   
  
(Ron geht grummelnd hinter den beiden her)  
  
(Lavender: „Er ist ja so gebildet!" Ron: „Unglaublich, was Percy sich auf sein Wissen einbildet!")  
  
Ron: Percy, red nicht so viel! Da kriegt man ja Kopfweh!  
Percy: Hör auf dich endlich zu beschweren!!  
Ron: Ich sage nur die Wahrheit!  
Percy: Du Ignorant!  
Ron: Nicht mal gescheit fluchen kannst du! Und du willst mein Bruder sein?! Eingebildeter Schnösel!  
Percy: Auf so ein Niveau lasse ich mich sicher nicht herab.  
  
(Ron - vor Wut schon ganz rot - stürzt sich auf Percy, der zu Boden geht)  
  
Lavender: (entsetzt) Jetzt hört endlich auf, die anderen Leute gucken schon!   
Ron: (keuchend) Mir doch egal!   
  
(Lavender: „Als die beiden sich geprügelt haben war das zwar sehr männlich, aber doch mehr als peinlich)  
  
Percy: (schafft es sich zu befreien) Ich glaub es ist besser, wenn du dir jetzt ein kleines Time-Out gönnst Ron.   
Ron: Schon klar, bin weg!   
  
(Lavender und Percy verschwinden hinter ein paar Bücherregalen und lesen die Buchtitel. Ron: „Zwischen den beiden passiert nichts, dafür ist Percy viel zu langweilig...." Im selben Moment küssen sich Percy und Lavender leidenschaftlich.)  
  
(20 Minuten später)  
  
Ron: Ok, ich will Spaß haben, also lasst uns hier verschwinden! 


End file.
